The Kiss of Death: In Detail
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Nothing is ever what it seems, especially to vampires. There are hidden truths resting beneath the family dynamic of Vlad, Ingrid, and the Count, and they're not all bad. Based on series/season 4 episode 13.


**This character theory of mine is very old,** **and I honestly haven't watched the show in a very long time...so** **please forgive me for any inconsistencies. But I decided to post this anyway. It felt somewhat enlightening to do so.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **I.**

On its surface, nothing is ever what it seems, especially to vampires.

Thus despite his words and actions implying otherwise, Count Dracula respects his daughter's nature immensely. He's openly confessed this to her only once, yes—although, that had been on his supposed deathbed—and now that he's healthy again, he would honestly rather be impaled himself than to tell Ingrid that more often.

For it's the truth. And it's a particular truth that privately...unnerves him.

Deep, deep, deep within himself, he figures that Ingrid should have been born the Chosen One. She has the proper wit to fool most and has the temper to frighten the rest into doing her bidding. On some unspoken level, Dracula sees how Ingrid thrives where Vladimir does not, and he loves her for that. She does indeed have what it takes to grow into someone horribly amazing, conquering her enemies and would lead an army right into battle without question.

He acknowledges constant struggle to prove her worth. He _does_ understand that all she _wants_ is to break free from the tiny social shell the Vampiric World has shoved her into.

He knows...she should become the Heir.

But, will he ever say this out loud? No, of course not. His pride in tradition will never let her ears hear it!

Vlad is the child he must focus on, even though the lad's heart is not fully in it. They all have invested too much time and consideration into his son's destiny to turn away from it now.

The truth can hurt, and since this particular truth could hurt both of his favorite children in one form or another, Dracula is not willing to suddenly changed his mind. Instead, he puts on a dramatic show that he's so good at doing and locks those thoughts very tightly inside in mind again to the bear that sting alone.

* * *

 **II.**

The tears she has shed for this bloodline plainly go unnoticed, and the occasional genuine fanged smiles she may catch being aimed her way still don't really add up to a better and stable future with them, but, Ingrid isn't about to surrender just yet. Not while she's able to keep soldering on.

And contrary to the popular belief, Ingrid does cherish her little brother; truthfully she does. Her childhood memories are consumed by his presence in her life. She would gladly kill whoever would try to kill him first, and surely she'd grieve Vlad for a day or two if he ever does fall to dust before her. Except...it's just that...some days...no, _most_ days, her devotion to her family crest can only carry her so far before she feels as if she's completely on her own and they don't care. After all, she has more and more delays working against her than Vlad can relate to.

Besides, in reality she's a fighter, not a lover. She always has been, and so, as long as Vlad's around to feed that inner fire of hers, she doubts she'll ever stop fighting.

* * *

 **III.**

 _"...You can beat this...push the poison from your system. Come on, Vlad!"_

Regardless of everything that has happened between him and Ingrid (or regardless of her hard, cold conduct in general) Vladimir would miss Ingrid if she was no longer consistent in his life. She's his rival and a great challenge...though that's not always bad. At least she isn't boring. He needs that sometimes; he needs a push every so often that isn't coming from his obsessive father.

In fact, out of all the siblings he has known and met by now, Vlad is frankly satisfied with Ingrid being the one who remains a regular. Because underneath the dismay and worry he's held towards his elder sister, there is still trust. He trusts that she can deal with him and not run away in fright. Plus, whenever he really calls for her support, she gives it to him and Vlad _knows_ Ingrid doesn't believe in granting leniencies to just _anyone_.

They haven't ever said anything to one another about it directly, although, Vlad can recognize that he and Ingrid both have a special silent agreement lingering between them: as she continues to build her way up within the Vampiric World, he's going to be less valuable to her if he's dead.

Most vampires may even call her the Morgan le Faye to his King Author—the elder sister who is brooding, scheming, and plays every scrap of power she has to claim the throne that's supposed to be his—but, Vlad thinks _Ingrid_ could actually be the next Arthur, not him. There are definitely days where he senses Ingrid will eventually come out on top, no matter what they say. It's bound to happen sooner or later. After all, no one believed Arthur was King material either. No one had ever expected that among all the knights and strongest men in England, Author would be the one to pull Excalibur from the Stone in the end.

A part of Vlad does realize that in a rather twisted way, Ingrid deserves some glory after so many years of being dwarfed by their father and the rest of the male party out there. So whenever or however that happens, Ingrid will still need to use his Chosen One status to lift herself even higher until then. And he will probably _let_ her do this since it will ultimately draw the attention away from him.

One day, with their differences put aside for a while, the Two Main Dracula Siblings shall help each other reach their long-awaited goals.

Hopefully one day, he and Ingrid can create a New Vampiric World, one with her happily ruling them all, and with him living totally free of his duty.


End file.
